SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: War in the Pocket 2
War in the Pocket Stage 2: 戦いは宇宙の片隅で ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *The Gray Phantom is destroyed *A Nuclear Warhead Missile reaches Libot Colony Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 3430 *Bronze: 8580 *Silver: 15450 *Gold: 24030 *Platinum: 34330 ---- Player Units: Player Team Gray Phantom - Federation Officer *Mass Production Type Guncannon - Federation Soldier (Standby) **Mass Production Type Guncannon - Federation Soldier (Standby) **Mass Production Type Guncannon - Federation Soldier (Standby) Player Reinforcements: ''-Trigger: Six Nuclear Missiles destroyed'' M''' Alex - Christina Mackenzie ---- '''Enemy Units: Graf Zeppelin - Killing *Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier (Standby) Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier Nuclear Missile Nuclear Missile Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Two Nuclear Missiles destroyed'' Valkyrie - Zeon Officer *Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier (Standby) Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier Nuclear Missile Nuclear Missile Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: Four Nuclear Missiles destroyed'' Siegfried - Zeon Officer *Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Zaku II Kai - Zeon Soldier (Standby) Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier Nuclear Missile Nuclear Missile Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: Six Nuclear Missiles destroyed'' Zaku II Kai - Bernard Wiseman Gelgoog Jager - Zeon Soldier *Gelgoog Jager - Zeon Soldier Gelgoog Jager - Zeon Soldier *Gelgoog Jager - Zeon Soldier Nuclear Missile Nuclear Missile Nuclear Missile Nuclear Missile Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: Bernard Wiseman is defeated'' Zaku II Kai - Bernard Wiseman Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Enemy Reinforcements 5: ''-Trigger: Bernard Wiseman is defeated twice'' Zaku II Kai - Bernard Wiseman Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Dummy Balloon Enemy Reinforcements 6: ''-Trigger: Bernard Wiseman is defeated three times'' Zaku II Kai - Bernard Wiseman ---- Strategy: A pretty easy stage just so long as you don't get caught off guard by the spawn location of any nuclear missiles. Send some units down to take out the first two to make Enemy Reinforcements 1 appear at the left of the map. Send one group over to deal with them while another heads to the opposite side where an identical group of enemies will appear after you take out the next two nuclear missiles. Take out two more missiles and the final group of enemies will appear. Regroup in the center and then head to the bottom of the map to finish off the remaining enemies. Be careful to stay out of the explosion range of the missiles. Christina should take out all of the decoys with her beam saber for easy Haro points, about 600 each and more if you critical. After defeating Bernie, he'll reappear along with more balloons a few times, so keep destroying them with the beam saber for more easy points and then mop up any remaining enemies. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages